El aroma de tu esencia
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: ¿Cuál era ese aroma que le salvo? ¿Dónde estaba? Sirius Black lo encontraría. Este fic participa en el reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Sándalo

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de J.K. Rowling.

El crédito de la imagen no es mío.

 **Nota:** _Este fic participa en el reto #14: "Amortentia al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic fue producido gracias a la valiosa ayuda de mi amada Amai Star of Darkness. Gracias Jho, te quiero.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene Slash / Yaoi / BL / relación Hombre x Hombre, es un liguero AU, en este fic Severus Sanpe es un Elfo Oscuro.

[CAPITULO UNO|SÁNDALO]

Estaba frustrado, de nuevo su amado hermanito estaba muy lejos de él. Y no podía hacer nada para salvarle de las garras de esos hipócritas. Su familia era un asco, llena de corrupción y las sonrisas que vomitan mierda. Mientras veía a Regulus responder a esa rubia estúpida llena de codicia, que paso a ser una invitada más en aquella innecesaria fiesta de los Black. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que todos ellos eran sus enemigos? Deseando la caída de la familia. Deseando la fortuna Black para ellos.

* * *

Suspiro cansado, sus emociones le estaba sobrepasando. Tan solo recordar los últimos días en la mansión Black le alteraba, llevando su magia a dolorosos tirones. Su respiración se agito, solitario en la torre de astronomía no le preocupaba romper el hermoso silencio. Las estrellas brillando en el cielo oscuro. Oscuro como su dolor. Su magia vibrante le hería, ardía, su piel picaba. Abrazándose, en una posición protectora, tratando de reprimir un gemido de dolor. Sabía que estaba solo, que su familia le abandono, en realidad le ignoraba desde su ingreso a Hogwarts cuando se clasifico como un león. Su querido hermanito, estaba siendo corrompido y él no podía salvarle de las mentiras de los _sangre pura_. Un escalofrío le recorrió, haciéndole doblar de dolor. Pronto una ráfaga de aire trajo sutilmente un fuerte aroma, uno desconocido pero reconfortante, lleno de calidez. Sin pigricia el dolor retrocedió y su magia se calmó ante la esencia que le hizo suspirar lleno de paz. Cuando sus sentidos volvieron a él, o al menos lo suficiente para dejarle notar que era otra persona a su lado. Solo sentado sin hacer más, sin hacer algún sonido. Su presencia era inexistente, de no ser por lo cerca que estaba y el notable aroma que desprendía, no hubiese sido capaz de sentirle de forma alguna.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

Pronto su mente se desconectó de la tierra. Llevando a su cuerpo a un estado de total paz y relajación. Descansando por fin de este pesar que le afligía y llenaba de estrés cada momento del día. El alejamiento con su familia y su presión ante la sociedad _sangre pura_ eran unas de las pocas razones por las que Sirius Orión Black casi pierde el control de su magia aquella noche en la solitaria torre de astronomía. Despertó con un hechizo calefactor en su persona, era una magia suave y delicada, y a su lado aun podía sentir el bondadoso olor a sándalo.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos ante aquel añorado aroma, era sándalo. Era la misma esencia llena de calidez y dulzura. Dejo que su olfato le guiara, poco le importo separase de la manada o desviarse de los límites, no tenía sentido preocuparse por límites en el bosque prohibido. Nunca en su vida había estado tan agradecido de la utilidad de su forma animaga. Pues ser un can con buen olfato, era una bendición en su búsqueda. Justo ahí, frente a él, se encontraba una figura que bajo la luz de la luna llena era sublime. Un ser místico, de interesantes contrastes, pues aunque su piel era blanca llena de vida y suavidad, como la leche. Su cabello brillante como el lienzo de la noche, sus ojos oscuros como la muerte, pero radiantes de vida. Y sus túnicas de negro opaco, solo destacable la típica corbata de Slytherin. Con una mano posada en el tronco de un árbol frente a un estanque de agua que brillaba por las luciérnagas; o eso creía, y una expresión suave adornando su rostro, la vista en alto, era claro que se estaba comunicando, si el brillo a su alrededor indicaba algo, era su magia poderosa en magnitud la responsable de esto. Esta poderosa pieza de arte, era complementada por un sutil detalle, sus orejas puntiagudas tal como un elfo. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, este se trataba de un elfo oscuro. Pero pareciera que la planta tomaba un dorado en sus hojas más brillante. Ahora era claro, este elfo estaba sanado tal planta. Solo hizo falta una sonrisa de satisfacción, de picardía lúgubre para notar quien era el dueño de tan ansiado aroma; Severus Snape.

Sus patas prestas tomaron velocidad mientras escapaba de aquella escena, de aquella irreparable realidad. Aquella curiosidad nunca se apagó, ni menguo. Aquel gusto obsesivo creció. Ahora entendía, porque su amado hermanito Regulus orbitaba siempre alrededor de esta persona. Su presencia calmante y reconfortante era algo adictivo, algo que los humanos comunes como ellos no podían luchar. Después de todo no olvidaba que esta persona tan pulcra era un elfo oscuro. No era un ser humano, pero no era un monstruo, era un tesoro que deseaba poseer. Tan egoísta como un Black, el deseaba esa calidez y belleza para sí mismo. Pues ahora sin los prejuicios entre casas era obvia la belleza de tal espécimen.


	2. Limón

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de J.K. Rowling.

El crédito de la imagen no es mío.

 **Nota:** _Este_ _fic_ _participa en el reto #14: "_ _Amortentia_ _al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic fue producido gracias a la valiosa ayuda de mi amada Amai Star of Darkness. Gracias Jho, te quiero.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene Slash / Yaoi / BL / relación Hombre x Hombre, es un liguero AU, en este fic Severus Sanpe es un Elfo Oscuro.

[CAPITULO DOS|LIMÓN]

Ya eran varios meses desde que le seguía, con la mirada le buscaba inconscientemente, saboreaba en los labios cada suave movimiento de esas caderas, cada sombra proyectada sobre su grácil cuerpo al moverse. En honor a la verdad no es que fuese sutil o fuese un secreto su extraña a atracción hacia el Slytherin que antes amaba molestar y ahora ama observar. Su sola presencia bastaba para calmar su ansiedad, así no perdía oportunidad alguna para estar cerca del objeto de su acoso. Todos en Gryffindor lo habían notado, lo que no sabían era a qué se debía tan peculiar comportamiento. Sirius Black, era conocido por todos por su larga lista de amantes y grandes conquistas. Sus propios amigos eran conscientes de esto, así que fueron los únicos en notar que este comportamiento era _"la caza"_ , era el momento en el que Sirius Black colocaba sus ojos en su objetivo sexual. James y Remus sonrieron cariñosamente ante las implicaciones de esto. Pues era cierto que las serpientes eran irresistibles, siendo ellos parejas de unas, muy conocidas, serpientes.

Pero Peter al notarlo, un poco después siendo tan lento como es, solo atino a desmayarse graciosamente con el redondo cuerpo girando en el suelo del cuarto. Al despertar solo decidió que todo era un mal sueño, que no era posible que el casanova de Gryffindor, estuviese prendado de una serpiente, una como Snape. A la que era claro le tenía envidia por la buena posición que tenía, la inteligencia y muchas cosas más para solo ser un mestizo. Y no era el único en compartir esa visión errada, la popular y bella Lily Evans era la bruja más molesta con la existencia de Severus Snape. Pues tenía para él la atención de los más influyentes hijos mágicos de su generación. Robaba las miradas de sus deseadas conquistas y guiaba como corderos a las masas sin problema alguno, creyéndose inteligente. Esos pensamientos recorrían la mente de la ambiciosa bruja, mientras veía a Black babear por el mestizo en la clase de transfiguraciones.

* * *

Severus solo estaba dando una demostración de un hechizo de nivel medio, que para él era tan natural como respirar, ni siquiera necesitaba pronunciar el hechizo. Pero no debía ser arrogante, la profesora Minerva le pasó a demostrar a sus compañeros los procedimientos en pos del aprendizaje. Claro el no tuvo problemas ni remordimiento alguno en modificar el hechizo para su propio entretenimiento, haciendo que las virutas de madera formasen una hermosa flor dorada brillando entre giros sobre sí misma, que con un toque de su dedo índice tomo vida. Siendo esta ahora una flor natural de color amarillo, con una dulce fragancia; que como juego presentó ante Regulus Black, quien estaba adelantando la clase con Severus por repetidas suplicar por parte del menor Black ante sus profesores. Él quería a Severus como hermano mayor, todos lo podían notar. Le seguía como pollito a su madre y por el bien de la estabilidad mágica, mental y emocional los profesores le dejaron adelantar cuanto pudiese.

Al salir de clase, el último rezagado camino hasta el lado de las serpientes y tomo del escritorio aquella olvidada flor amarilla aspirando el aroma que desprendía esta, era limón.

 _Una flor con aroma a limón. ¡Je! Solo Snape podría hacer algo así, un aroma tal…_

Por alguna razón logro sentir fuertemente, los sentimientos tras la creación de tal milagro digno de la magia. Magia que manifestaba la calidez de su portador, una calidez que conocía bastante bien, y que ahora ya sabía identificar. Una que su magia buscaba inconscientemente.

* * *

En un amplio salón, un duelo amistoso entre casas se estaba gestando, o eso aparentaba ser. Ya que la competencia estaba en sus más altos picos y la tensión se podría cortar. Solo un movimiento en falso y sería un todos contra todos. Pero eso al Black mayor le tenía sin cuidado. Actualmente sus pupilas dilatadas no podían apartarse de aquella figura grácil, que con movimientos elegantes y precisos, dignos de un noble en batalla; encantaban su mente, robándole el aliento. Aquellos pantalones, de tela oscura, que se notaban ser de alta calidad ajustados de una forma tan obscena a ese sexi trasero del que era poseedor el pelinegro. Que si lo reflexionaba, su físico no delataba nada fuera de lo usual, un humano normal, con una figura que sobre pasa los estándares de belleza humana. Esto, pensó: pocos lo han notado. Y es que claro, Severus Snape no era humano. Pero sus rasgos no delataban su origen mágico. La dolorosa erección en sus propios pantalones le hizo notar que Severus le estaba mirando, era obvio que él y todos sus más cercanos se habían dado cuenta, se lo estaba follando con la mirada. Avergonzado pero con dignidad volteo la mirada, y esta vez logro observar a James Potter en brazos de su novio, Tom Riddle, el rey de Slytherin. Demostraban claramente que no había barrera para el amor, y ante este romance inter-casas, Remus se unió, siendo su novio Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy de todos. La primera vez que lo vio, vomito del shock. Pero ahora hervía de envidia ante ellos, ¿Por qué él no podía sostener a Severus de esa forma? Miro de reojo a este notándole ahora al lado de Regulus envidiándole de inmediato, como deseaba estar ahí, junto a su hermanito y al chico que le traía loco. Serían la familia perfecta, la muestra de una perfecta pareja noble, una muestra de poder y belleza, sus hijos serían hermosos y muy poderosos. No notó cuando bajo la mirada en su asiento, o cuando las lágrimas le abordaron, hasta sentir la calidez en su mano, sobre esta, estaba la mano de Severus reconfortándole, sintió su magia tirar y conectar con la ajena; era una anhelada sensación. El aroma a limón limpiando su mente, llenándolo de felicidad.


	3. Mar

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de J.K. Rowling.

El crédito de la imagen no es mío.

 **Nota:** _Este_ _fic_ _participa en el reto #14: "_ _Amortentia_ _al azar" del foro_ Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic fue producido gracias a la valiosa ayuda de mi amada Amai Star of Darkness. Gracias Jho, te quiero.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene Slash / Yaoi / BL / relación Hombre x Hombre, es un liguero AU, en este fic Severus Sanpe es un Elfo Oscuro.

[CAPITULO TRES|MAR]

El sonido de las olas romper embravecidas le hizo temblar, los gritos y siseos indiferentes de su familia hacía su persona le hizo estremecerse. El cielo gris sobre su cabeza, era solo un niño de diez años, eso era lo que su alter ego mostraba. Estaba parado sobre el agua, pero no por mucho tiempo el terror de las palabras, las emociones, le hizo doblar sus piernas y doblegar su voluntad, cubriendo sus oídos. Escondiéndose del mundo.

 _Este no eres tú… no debes temer. Deja el dolor atrás._

Aquellas palabras resonando en su mente, podía saborear en la boca el sabor salado del mar, o tal vez de sus lágrimas. No sabía. Sus gritos ennegreciendo más el ambiente. Escucho el cielo romper en trozos de vidrio afilados cayendo a su alrededor, pero no sintió dolor alguno, en cambio una calidez le lleno, abrazándole desde su interior, sintió un nuevo lazo formarse. Reponiendo el roto hacia unos segundos atrás. Porque por fin había llegado a su límite y su magia había explotado en su interior, hundiéndole en un mar de angustia. Pero estos delgados brazos aferrándose a su cuerpo. Llamándole con amor y una calidez liberadora. Ya sabía quién era, quien en su sueño le salvo. El mar se calmó y ese bello aroma salado, que ahora tomaba un nuevo significado para él: Libertad. Le rodeaba.

Al abrir los ojos una nueva imagen frente a él se mostraba, ese acogedor aroma salado estaba acompañado por un pelinegro sonriéndole dulcemente, sentado a su lado con un sombrero playero en su cabeza, amplio para cubrir de los rayos del sol aquella lechosa piel. Sirius Black de 18 años, tomo la mano de este bello ser con delicadeza, beso el dorso de su mano en una muda promesa. A lo lejos un sonriente James caminaba de la mano con un cierto Tom Riddle destilando amor. Y en el mar calmo se encontraban Remus y Lucius Malfoy jugando con el agua, entre risas y un liguero sonrojo de su amigo licántropo. No pudo evitar regresar la mirada al ser a su lado, un Severus Snape apretando su mano para captar su atención; pues nunca separaron estas. Sus delgados y brillantes labios se movieron, pronunciando una palabras que no logro escuchar, pues su visión se alejaba y decolorando en acuarela aquel bello sueño, solo dejo de tras el vibrante olor del mar.

* * *

Era clase de pociones mixta con Slytherin, no podía esperar para ver a Severus. Estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, lo que quería hacer. Lamentablemente su amada serpiente aún no llegaba. Termino llegando justo a tiempo, las instrucciones ya en el pizarrón mágico, la poción a elaborar; amortentia. James insistió en terminar dicha tarea antes de cualquier cosa. Lo que le pareció raro, pero la explicación no la escucho ni atendió, pero seguro tendría algo que ver con Tom, el novio de su mejor amigo. Los ingredientes fueron cayendo al caldero, pronto un delicioso aroma inundo sus sentidos. Claro, debía ser la amortentia. Eran aromas ya conocidos, pero no lograba poner el dedo en ello. A su mente no llegaban respuestas. Claro, tres alumnos en la enfermería y dos desmayados, era una cosa peligrosa la amortentia, además de ilegal, pero no estaba para cuestionar al profesor y ya que el genio en pociones no lo había hecho, nadie se arriesgó a cuestionar la dudosa moralidad de su profesor. Sirius era quien para llevar la muestra a la mesa, siendo uno de los primeros, al igual que Severus. Llego ese aroma a sus sentidos. Su mente se detuvo y tardo dos segundos en reiniciarse, segundos en los que Severus dio la vuelta y salió del salón. Estaba muy seguro, el aroma de su amortencia era el de Severus. La amortentia presentaba un olor peculiar para cada persona, un diferente aroma para cada persona, un aroma que indicaba el amor. Coloco su frasco sellado rápidamente en el escritorio y corrió tras su Slytherin favorito, pues este era el aroma de su amortentia.

─ Espera Severus… ─ grito al verlo en un pasillo extrañamente solo, al parecer muy lejos de su siguiente clase que en estos momentos poco importaba. El pelinegro se detuvo frente a una ventana por la cual un enorme y saludable árbol, ahora vestido de amarillo se mostraba. El viento trajo a su nariz aquel adictivo aroma, el que ahora sabía pertenecía al amor de su vida.

─ Eres tú… Sándalo, limón y mar. Eres tú… Quien me salvo, de mí mismo. Eres el amor para mí. ─ Sirius confeso con el corazón en la mano, nervioso y determinado a ganar el amor de este chico.

─ Vaya que tardaste en notarlo Black, Sirius Black… Aquel que es mi compañero.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Claro, Sirius Black era inteligente pero justo ahora sentía que no sabía ni respirar.

─ Los elfos… sabemos quién será nuestra pareja destinada a partir de los doce años. Así que decidí esperarte hasta que lo notases por ti mismo. ─ Y aunque su voz no regalaba ningún sentimiento, el Black noto el amor y calidez irradiando del elfo, de su amado. Así que sin meditarlo un poco más rodeo al menor con sus brazos aprisionándolo contra sí, besando suavemente su frente.

─ Gracias Severus… Gracias por esperarme.


End file.
